militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th Siberian Rifle Division (Russian Empire)
| allegiance =Tsar of Russia | branch = Russian Imperial Army | type = | role = Infantry | size = | command_structure =2nd Siberian Army Corps | disbanded = |name = 4th East Siberian Rifle Brigade/Division}} The 4th Siberian Rifle Division was an infantry formation of the Russian Imperial Army. The division was assigned to the 2nd Siberian Army Corps and participated in both the Russo-Japanese War and First World War. History Background During the years of 1904 and 1905, the russian army noticed their major mistake of not stationing any major divisions (and corps) east of the urals, with the exception of divisions on roulement stationing. By 1905 the 1st-9th East Siberian Rifle Divisions were formed as the Russo-Japanese War started and the 1st-5th divisions were formed from the former 1st-5th East Siberian Rifle Brigades which had existed since 1870. By 1910, the divisions were renamed as Siberian Rifle Divisions and two more, the 10th and 11th Siberian Rifle Divisions were formed. Early Years In 1895 a new brigade was formed, the 4th Eastern Siberian Rifle Brigade and was stationed in Chita. In 1904, following the outbreak of the Russo-Japanese War, the brigade was expanded to divisional size and and renamed, becoming the 4th East Siberian Rifle Division. In 1910, the "East" title was dropped. Following their expansion to a division, the division joined the new formed 2nd Siberian Army Corps, which they remained part of until their disbandment. WW1 Before mobilisation for World War I, the division had the following structure: * Divisional Headquarters at Chita, Tans-Baikal Region, Irkutsk Military District * 1st Brigade ** Brigade Headquarters at Chita ** 13th Siberian Rifle Regiment ** 14th Siberian Rifle Regiment * 2nd Brigade ** Brigade Headquarters in Dauria ** 15th Siberian Rifle Regiment ** 16th Siberian Rifle Regiment in Stryentensk * 4th Siberian Rifle Artillery Brigade ** Brigade Headquarters in Peschanka ** 1st Division (4 Field Batteries) ** 2nd Division (4 Field Batteries) ** 4th Siberian Rifle Mountain Artillery Park in Nerchinsk ** 4th Siberian Rifle Field Artillery Park Upon mobilisation, the division moved in just a month, and joined the Northwestern Front where part of the 2nd Siberian Army Corps joined the 2nd Army. By 25 September, the division arrived in the area of Warsaw. By then the division had joined the 10th Army. By November it joined the 2nd Army again, and moved to the Grodnoa region as a reserve, as replenishment was slow. By February 1915 the division joined the 1st Army and sent to Byalystok, but later joined the 2nd Army again. from July–August 1915 the division was assigned to the 3rd Army and then by December joined the new 12th Army and later rejoined the 2nd Army again. During March and April 1916 the division was in the 5th Army, at this time in the Northern Front. In May the division rejoined the 1st Army and in July the 12th Army. After their last move, the division was given leave from the front and moved back to their headquarters for training and replenishment when the February Revolution occurred, and later the October Revolution, which caused the disbandment of the division. Unlike most siberian units, the division was never reformed in the White Army. Commanders Commanders-in-Chief * Formation (Brigade) 1904—1906 Alexander Viktorovich Fok * Formation (Division) 1906—1908 Lieutenant General Konstantin Alekseev * 1908—1915 Lieutenant General Nikolai Fridrikhovich Krause * 1915—1917 Major General Evgeny Petrovich Kartsov (KIA) * 1917—1917 Major General Nikolai Nikolayevich Iuon * 1917—Disbandment Major General Nikolai Mikhailovich Sokolov Chiefs of Staff * 1902—1903 Colonel Pavel Aristovich von Kotzebue * 1903—1903 Colonel Mikhail Mikhailovich Manakin * 1904—1911 Lieutenant Colonel Petr Ivanovich Dmitrevsky * 1911—1915 Colonel Alexander Georgievich Gabaev * 1915—1917 Colonel Boris Vladimirovich Bartoshevich Brigade Commanders * 1st Brigade ** 1907—1909 Major General Leonid Nikolayevich Belkovich ** 1909—1912 Major General Boris Alexandrovich Makhatadze ** 1912—1913 Major General Ferdinand Ferdinandovich Karlstedt * 2nd Brigade ** 1909—1912 Major General Mikhail Lvovich Matveev ** 1912—1912 Major General Nikolai Fedorovich Domelunksen ** 1912—1913 Major General Ivan Ivanovich Gordeev Sources * Russian State Military Historical Archive. Volume 2. 2006 | Rifle Divisions * Handbook of the Russian Army 1914 Category:Infantry divisions of the Russian Empire Category:Military units and formations established in 1906 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918